


Johns go to

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: John knew his first instinct should be to call Scott. That's what stiles would do, Scott is always the person Stiles goes to first. He's the alpha and his best friend, but John isn't naïve enough to think that Scott McCall has the answers he needs right now. So John pulls out his phone and calls the only other alpha he knows, the only other person that he would trust enough to help him right now.





	Johns go to

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Plan A sucked.

Plan B was worse.

And neither worked.

John had been told last about their latest 'point to a bad guy and just start swinging' mission. Stiles had been vague all week about the witch that was threatening them, and John never got much from asking Scott anything. So upon seeing Stiles on their front porch on the night of the big fight, covered in blood, bruises, scratches, and burns, John was reasonably worried out of his mind.

"Stiles!" His voice trembled as he called to the boy, dropping down onto the deck beside him. Stiles' skin was torn in places, blood seeping from the wounds, his shirt almost completely stained with dark red. John could feel Stiles breathing, that calmed his heart enough to maintain his emotions and get Stiles inside. Tiny whimpers and grunts left Stiles' lips as John carried him to the couch, gently sitting him down, trying not to touch too many of the fresh wounds.

John knew his first instinct should be to call Scott. That's what stiles would do, Scott is always the person Stiles goes to first. He's the alpha and his best friend, but John isn't naïve enough to think that Scott McCall has the answers he needs right now. So John pulls out his phone and calls the only other alpha he knows, the only other person that he would trust enough to help him right now.

"Hello?" The man answered on the second ring, his voice strong but gravely like he was just asleep.

"Derek, I need your help" John looked down at Stiles unconscious body. "It's stiles"

"I'm on my way" Derek didn't need to say anything else and John didn't need to hear anything else. He tossed his phone onto the couch and sat on the arm of it, gently placing his hand in Stiles hair, his heart thumping hard in his chest. John stared at Stiles' chest, watching it rise and fall for however long it took until the front door was opening and Derek was letting himself in.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes wide and body stiff as he rounded the coffee table to stand in front of them.

"I don't know" John didn't have it in himself to steel his voice before it cracked. "I came home and he was lying on the porch" Derek sat down on the coffee table and gently grabbed Stiles' hand, his veins turning black as soon as he touched the boy's skin. Derek gasped, his body clenching as waves of pinched pain spread throughout his body, his stomach churning and his eyes flashing with the shock of it.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked worriedly, his hand still gently stroking through Stiles' hair.

"He's in a lot of pain, that's probably why he's been unconscious" Derek said through clenched teeth, drawling out as much pain as he could physically take before he had to yank his hand away. "John can you get me a wash cloth and a cup with hot water?" Derek asked, looking up as his eyes we're receding back to green. The man hesitantly nodded, looking down at Stiles with such worry and pain in his eyes, before getting up and solemnly walking away. Derek looked back at Stiles, sighing as he placed his hand back on his arm, clenching his teeth and drew out more pain.

Stiles whimpered, his head shifting as his eyes started to flutter, his breathing coming out in ragged heaves.

"Derek" It wasn't a greeting or a question, just a tiny statement as he picked his head up and their eyes locked.

"You're okay. I'm here" Derek assured, his veins still crawling with black.

"How'd I get here?" Stiles asked, his voice hoarse and barely there.

"I don't know. You're dad called me, said he found you on the front porch like this" Derek explained softly.

"The witch.... she.... she had.... henchmen" stiles paused for a long moment to pull in shaky, pained breaths. "The bitch had henchmen" stiles tried to laugh but it just made him silently cry out and shake in pain.

"Stiles why didn't you call me? Why didn't I know about this?" Derek asked just as John walked back into the room with the washcloth and the water. He refrained from saying anything as he sat down on the arm of the couch, handing the items to Derek.

"You and Cora were.... were bonding.... you waited.... so long for that and.... I couldn't let that.... bitch take that time from you" Stiles whispered, his eyes falling shut again.

"Stiles stay awake for me" Derek said, gently cupping Stiles' cheek to keep his head up as he looked at John. "Keep him awake while I get something" John nodded, watching Derek walk away. He made a beeline for Stiles' room, his moves precise and determined as he went straight to Stiles' closet, moved some things around and found a locked case. He found the key right where he knew it was, taped to the pipe under the bathroom sink. His nose tingled as he got the case unlocked, the smell of all of the herbs intense, stinging his nose and making him sneeze. He plucked out a few little bags and held them delicately as he raced back downstairs. Stiles was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness but John was keeping him alert.

"Okay. This is going to hurt so he might go unconscious again, I just need him alert enough for his spark to trigger it" Derek explained, placing the bags on the coffee table.

"To trigger what?" John asked curiously.

"The healing" Derek said distractedly as he poured precise amounts of each herb into the cub of hot water. He mixed it around with one finger, watching all of the herb collide and dissipate in the liquid. "Okay Stiles, you can be mad at me for this later. I'll even let you punch me" Derek said as he gripped Stiles' wrist, holding it tight so his forearm was completely exposed.

"D-Derek what..." he looked up with bleary eyes, scanning the bags of herbs. Derek knew that Stiles had caught on when his breath hitched, but he had already dipped a piece of the cloth into the mixture. "No! Derek n-" he cut himself off with a gasp, his teeth clenching and a silent scream contorting his face as Derek pressed the cloth onto a particularly nasty gash on his arm. John watched on in pain as Derek dipped the cloth again, the place when the mixture had touched Stiles' skin glowing a bright purple. Stiles convulsed against the couch as Derek pressed the cloth onto another cut. His eyes flashed purple and his breath halted for a second before his eyes rolled back and he was sinking into the couch with unconsciousness.

"Is he okay?" John asked, horrified as he watched Derek drag the cloth along Stiles' entire arm, the cuts and bruises lighting up with a purple glow.

"He's perfectly fine. This mixture is going to help him heal almost as fast a werewolf can, it'll make him extremely sensitive for a few days but the alternative is worse. This is going to prevent any scarring from the gashes and the burns, it just hurts like a bitch" Derek explained as he moved onto Stiles' other arm.

"How did his spark trigger it?" John asked. "What did you mean?"

"The initial pain kickstarted his spark into healing him magically. It basically enchanted the medicinal properties in the herbs to heal his wounds. If he was unconscious, his spark wouldn't have registered what it needed to do" John nodded, watching in awe as the bruises and the cuts and the burns started to vanish, a sheen layer of purple sparkling against the boy's skin.

"I'm going to put a pot on" john placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you for coming" he said sincerely. Derek nodded, smiling up at the man.

"Thank you for calling" John sighed, patting Derek's shoulder once more before leaving the living room. Derek smoothed the cloth over every burn and gash he saw on Stiles' arm before trailing the cloth beneath his shirt, even lifting him forward to get his back. Once the mixture was gone and Stiles' skin was mostly all healed, the boy's eyes started to flutter and he was slowly rising from unconsciousness.

"You're an asshole" he muttered, weakly kicking Derek's leg.

"But do you feel better?" He smirked. Stiles groaned as he sat up, blinking hard to regain his awareness.

"I do" his eyes locked on Derek, his body slumping a bit. "Thank you" He reaches out and gripped Derek's hands, squeezing tightly. "And I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going tonight. I should have, and I won't lie to you again" Derek sighed, shifting from the coffee table onto the couch beside Stiles, keeping the boy's hands in his lap.

"I appreciate why you did it but I still think you're an idiot for doing it. When my boyfriend goes off fighting witches with henchmen, I would like to know. You scared the shit out of me" he scolded. Stiles leaned into him, ignoring the pinching in his skin when it rubbed against Derek's shirt.

"I'm sorry, boo. I just wanted you to have a bad guy free week with your sister, and I honestly didn't think it would get this bad" stiles shook his head, gesturing down to his bloodied shirt.

"What the hell happened? And why wasn't anyone with you when John found you?" Derek asked, his voice a little louder than it probably should have been for the quiet atmosphere.

"I- I don't think they thought it was this bad. I said I was fine and Scott had to take Kira home so they just dropped me off" stiles shrugged.

"He couldn't smell or see all of the pain you were in? Well no, obviously not, he probably had his head stuck up Kira's ass" Derek scoffed.

"Hey, that's my best friend" stiles warned.

"Yeah, so he should have been able to see how hurt you were. If John didn't come home when he did, if he stayed an hour or even thirty minutes longer at the station, you could be dead!" Derek was almost shouting at this point, and he didn't care if John could hear them or not. "And then what would I do? What would anyone do with you? This entire town would fall apart without you and I would be too damn devastated to do anything about it"

"Derek-"

"No! They're your friends, I get that, but they have a habit of taking you for granted, and forgetting entirely that you don't heal as quickly as they do. They have a habit of pushing you aside and foisting their responsibilities onto you because they know that you would do anything to make someone else's life easier. Because that's who you are, Stiles. You sacrifice all of yourself for the pack and nobody appreciates it enough, but I'm done with it. You have almost died too many damn time for them and it stops now because I'm not losing you" Derek was heaving at this point, his eyes still locked on Stiles', his voice cracking and breaking under the weight of every emotion coursing through him.

"Okay" Stiles whispered, gently placing his hand on Derek's cheek, running his thumb against his scruff. "You're not going to lose me, okay? I promise. And you're right, I do a lot and most of it is unappreciated, I can admit that, but I would and will do anything for the pack and you know that. Like you said, it's who I am, and I don't think I can just stop. I don't think I can just leave them hanging" stiles said.

"I know that" Derek nodded. "And I don't expect you to" he gripped the hand on his cheek and laced their fingers together, kissing the back of it.

"But I'm not letting it go unnoticed and unappreciated anymore. It's time that the pack knows about us because I'm don't letting you get pushed to the side any longer" Derek said, determination and exhaustion creeping up in his voice.

"We'll tell them at the next pack meeting" Stiles assured.

"Does that mean I can stop pretending not to know?" John asked from the kitchen. Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek chuckled.

"Yes dad, and you can come out of the kitchen now" John came walking out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands and a wide smile on his face. "How long have you know?" Stiles asked curiously as he was handed on of the mugs.

"Oh please, you two are the least sneakiest people I have ever met. Stiles, you once told me you joined the chess club at school, then a week later it turned into the debate team, I'm not an idiot" stiles blushed hard. "Plus, the walls are thin, that's why I asked Melissa for those noise cancelling headphones" he said.

"Oh my god, dad!" Stiles covered his face with his hands to hide his mortification.

"What? It's not like your a child, you're eighteen, I know what it's like to be eighteen. One time me and your mom-"

"No! No! Just no!" Stiles screamed, covering his ears and shaking his head. John laughed hard, clutching his stomach.

"I'm just messing with you, kid. I'm happy for you two" he smiled. Stiles was still grimacing and his cheeks were still red but he was happy nonetheless.

"Thanks dad" he smiled.

"Oh, I do feel that it's necessary to point out that I do still have wolfsbane bullets" John said as he held out a cup of coffee for Derek. Derek nodded, accepting the cup with a polite look of fear.

"Duly noted, sir" he said.

"Does that mean I can spend nights at Derek's?" Stiles bravely asked.

"Not a chance" the sheriff laughed. "Curfew is still ten until you graduate" with that, he walked out of the room, his footsteps thumping up the stairs. "Glad your okay kid, I love you" He shouted from the top.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Love you too, pops" he turned to Derek and smiled. "Witches and awkward parental talks out of the way, will you kiss me now?" He smiled. Derek rolled his eyes but leaned in nonetheless, catching Stiles' lips in a soft, meaningful kiss.


End file.
